


Make It Work

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because things don't go according to plan doesn't mean you can't make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capicada/gifts).



> Since the new episode I've been fronting as Felix and dying for happy and safe lolix. Might write a smutty continuation someday. Thanks to sinningalpha for giving me the idea for the opening and buddahthebob for inspiring me to continue.

"Sam, look at me."

A shiver ran through Locus's spine and he forced himself to look Felix in the eye. "I told you, call me Locus," he said.

"I'll call you whatever I like," the smaller man scoffed, though Locus could hear the soft apology in his tone. It had only been recently that Locus had dropped his birth name, so he couldn't truly blame Felix— he was certainly trying. "You're shaking like a leaf. What's wrong."

Locus tensed beneath Felix's half naked body. "I'm just cold. Let's just get on with it."

Wrong answer. Felix frowned and climbed out of Locus's lap, his body wishing for the pressure to return. Locus could complain, ask Felix to let him be ravished, but when the smaller man made up his mind there was no changing it. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed.

Without warning, Locus's favorite pressure blanket was laid atop him, followed by an array of Felix's favorite stuffed toys, the ones only Locus was allowed to know about. Felix crawled next to him, a small cicada toy in his arms, and pressed his face into his neck.

Locus listened for the sound of steady breathing and squeaky little snores before he dared move. He ran a hand through Felix's hair before leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"I love you too, Felix," he said in the smallest of whispers. Whether or not he noticed the small, held back smile on the sleeping man's face was not something worth mentioning. 

**Author's Note:**

> leonerdchurch.tumblr.com


End file.
